A True Gyffindor
by Whiterose788
Summary: Victoire Weasley is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and one thing is for sure, adventure is guaranteed this year. But what happens when someone she trusts betrays Hogwarts? What happens when that same person is working for Voldemort's son, trying to avenge him? What happens when the parents can't be reached? Well, Victoire is going to do something, and that is a promise.
1. Prologue

**Hiya, I'm Whiterose788, but you can just call me something short because that is annoying to type out. I even respond to "That girl that is writing this story" or even sometimes, You". This is my story of Victoire Weasley, who in my opinion should have been more in the books. She is one of my favorite characters, and I hope to share my love of her with you. This might have romance later in the story, because in my opinon Teddy and her are the cutest thing ever, but for right now, there isn't going to be much. So here begins the tale of Victoire Weasley. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing this. I have the next chapter done, so I will hopefully have it updated soon. And be warned, the next chapter is better than this one. Anyways, I'm not going to distract you any longer. XO, HAPPY READING.**

* * *

><p>The girl felt the wind rush through her long silvery blonde hair, and she felt the rush of thrill as they zoomed higher and higher towards the big drop. She grabbed her best friend, Thea King's arm, as they reached the top, about to feel the downward sensation.<p>

And then they were falling. She could hear screaming all around her, but she wasn't scared. She looked over to Thea, who looked positively horrified, and laughed. Laughed right out loud.

This was why people knew she belonged in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She had played many of these stunts during her years there, for example, in first year she wrote Professor Longbottom a note from one his childhood sweethearts and he almost divorced his wife because of it, and in second year, she put firewhiskey in her classmate's drinks, causing many of them to get headaches the next day. The list got worse and worse as she got older. She couldn't help it though, she absolutely loved being reckless, and the rules weren't much to her. Now, in seventh year, she was going to be elaborate, hopefully being remembered in Hogwarts as a rebel, doing everything in her power to be.

"Vic, I positively hate you," the faithful sidekick said as the ride ended.

The blonde girl laughed. "I know you do." She shoved Thea playfully as they got out of the carts.

Thea turned towards her as they exited the ride. Her brown eyes scanned the girl's stunning veela face.

Victoire turned to her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Thea shook her head, as to clear it. "No reason. Nope. None. None at all. I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, Thea, if you are certain, but you certainly don't sound alright. Did that roller coaster upset your stomach? We can stop for a while, if you want. How about some cotton candy?"

"Sure, and I'm fine," she said still uncertain and timid, but Victoire didn't notice.

"Let's go then! Race you!" And she took off, diving through the people in an effort to beat Thea. Thea stared after her for a moment, feeling different, upset, and as though she didn't belong, but shook it off. She did belong, and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts with her best friend in a month or so. Although right now, she did feel a bit queasy, but she took off after her friend, who she certainly wasn't going to let win the race. This year was going to change, and they didn't know it at the time, but it was going to change a lot. But as for this change, it wasn't necessarily good.

**I hope you liked it! I'm going to try and update a lot. And some reviews would be nice. Thanks for reading. And I promise the chapters will be longer, this was just the introduction. XO**


	2. Chapter 1: The Train and the Betrayal

**Hi, it's me again. How are you doing? Right now, I have no reviews on ether of my stories, so if you review this one, I'll give you a huge hug. Even though I didn't want to post this without reviews, I'm going to do it. This story may stop if I don't get enough, so please review. **

**I love you for even opening this next chapter. **

**XO HAPPY READING**

**Disclaimer(Not in my last chapter, whoops): I don't own Harry Potter because I am not (unfortunately) J.K Rowling. If I was, Harry Potter wouldn't' be nearly as good. **

CHAPTER 2:

"Can you believe it? We are already going to Hogwarts!" The young girl looked positively stunned as she looked up at the train.

Victorie laughed. "Dom, you've only been gone for three months or so."

"Dominque, Victoire, it zis 'ime to go dearz." Dominque quickly hugged her mother and boarded the train. Victoire was a little bit more reluctant to leave.

"Mama, I'll write you tons," she said hugging her mother.

"I know zat 'ou will dear. Be careful tho', listen in class, and do not get into trouble, amour," she said laughing, knowing full well that Victoire would. Victoire was touched by her mother's words, and the use of an old nickname, amour, meaning love in French, her mother's native tongue.

Victorie quickly entered the train, and bumped into her friend, Gracie.

"Gracie, I haven't seen you since we were in Six Year," she joked hugging her. They quickly found an empty compartment, and were soon joined by Jasmine, another very close friend.

"Has anyone seen Thea around?" Gracie asked.

Both girls shook their heads.

"She seemed weird when I saw her this summer, but I'm sure it was nothing," Victoire commented as she put her feet up. Suddenly there was a lurch and the girls fell forward.

"What was that?" Jasmine cried getting up and dusting herself off.

"No clue, but I pray it wasn't something bad," Victoire said, scared for what was happening. As they got up, the train was dead silent.

"I'll go look around," Gracie said nervously. She got up, left the compartment, and Victoire and Jasmine were left there, sitting afraid to move, but also afraid that something was going on outside that they were supposed to help in, being seventh years. All of a sudden, the loudspeaker rang out.

"SSTUDENTSS OF HOGWAARTTSS SCHOOLL, STAYY WHERRE YOUUU AREE, AND THHEE DEATHH-EATERSS AND I WON'TT HUURT YOUU. THISS IS A ROBBINGG TO AVENGEE MY FATHHERR VOLDERMORTTT." After this announcement, there was shouting in the hallways, and Victoire looked over to Jasmine, who looked terrified.

"I have to find Dominque!" Victoire shouted and then ran out of the room looking all over for the other blond Weasley. She found chaos in the hallway, and one Death Eater in all black robes, ordering people around. It turned around to yell at someone and Victoire suddenly recognized it, the brown hair that was falling out of its hat probably supposed to be tucked away, bile going up her throat. The masked man, horrible Death Eater, was someone Victoire knew very well. Someone she had trusted. It was Thea.


End file.
